Some redundant power supplies and other power conversion elements use standard diodes (i.e., non-ideal diodes such as Schottky diodes) to OR together two input voltage sources for providing a redundant output voltage. Standard diodes typically have a turn-on voltage (i.e., a voltage drop across the diode) of approximately 1 volt which causes power to dissipate as heat. To reduce power loss, some power supplies and power conversion elements standard diodes use ideal diodes (i.e., a controller controlling a field effect transistor (FET) transistor to function as a diode) in place of standard diodes as they dissipate less power. These power supplies and power conversion elements may power sensitive and/or important electronics, such as components on an aircraft. Accordingly, it is desirable to be able to test the operation of the ideal diodes to ensure that they are functioning properly and that there are no undetectable component failures.